


Kiss & Make Up

by angelsaves



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cake, Crossover, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e18 Worlds Finest, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kara insists that Barry and James kiss and make up -- no, really, she means it! -- and they end up in bed.</p>
<p>This sort of handwaves the ending of the episode -- pretend there was more time before Barry returned to his universe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss & Make Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/gifts).



Kara crosses her arms over her chest. "I want you two to kiss and make up," she says.

"Who, me?" Barry looks like a hurt puppy, eyes wide.

"I haven't done anything to him," James says, a little crossly.

"I just like you two a lot," Kara says, letting a hint of sadness creep into her tone. "I wish you liked each other even half that much."

James softens at that, like she hoped he would. "I don't hate you, Barry Allen," he says, holding out his hand like a peace offering.

"I don't hate you either, James Olsen," Barry says. He takes James's hand and uses it to pull him into a back-slapping hug.

A little spark of wickedness lights up in Kara at the sight, and, before she can stop herself, she says, "I didn't tell you to _hug_ and make up."

"Kara!" James gapes at her over Barry's shoulder.

Barry just laughs. It's a nice laugh, bright and easy, like yellow sunshine. "Come on, James," he says, patting his shoulder. "You gotta admit, I'm kind of pretty."

"Kara is just kidding," James says firmly.

Barry looks back at her and grins. "I don't know," he says. "I think that's her serious face."

"You are a strange person," James informs him. "If I kiss you, will it shut you up?"

"On my Earth, we'd call that an experiment worth trying," Barry says, and when Kara moves unobtrusively to get a better view, he's totally waggling his eyebrows at James. She stifles her laugh in her hand.

James sighs, then leans in and kisses Barry. It looks -- wow. It looks like a _really_ good kiss. Clearly, James figured that a quick peck wasn't going to work, because -- is that _tongue?_ She doesn't even need her super-hearing to pick up their soft moans. This is intense.

When Barry breaks the kiss, all three of them are breathing hard. Barry is all red, too, and he wipes his swollen mouth with the back of his hand.

Kara clears her throat. "Did it work?" she asks.

Both men look at her blankly for a moment. Then James starts laughing, and Barry joins him. "I guess it did!" James manages to say.

"I don't know," Barry says. "I think it's wearing off." He rubs his lower lip with one finger.

"I wouldn't want to hog all the goodies," James says. "Especially since you guys are... you know..."

Kara looks at Barry, and he looks back at her. "Since we're what?" she asks.

"Wait, am I the goodies in this scenario?" Barry jumps in. "Cool."

"You're, I mean -- aren't you --" Kara doesn't think she's ever seen James this flustered.

"Dating?" she asks gently. "James, he's from another _universe_."

"Not that you're not, uh, welcome to the goodies anyway," Barry says.

"Thanks!" Kara says cheerily. Barry _is_ pretty cute.

"And, I mean, since I'm going back to my universe tomorrow..." Barry spreads his hands. "If you wanted to, uh, share the --"

"Don't say goodies," James says quickly, "please," and Kara takes the opportunity to try shutting Barry up for herself. His mouth is soft and clever, and he puts his hands on her shoulder and hip like they're dancing.

"Kara, I apologize," James says hoarsely. "I think I get why you wanted us to kiss now."

Kara laughs and presses her warm face into Barry's shoulder.

"I know, right?" Barry says, sounding delighted. "Is it my turn now?"

"Kara?" James asks. He's such a gentleman. She really, _really_ likes him.

'Yes," she says, and practically flings herself into his arms. James is bigger than Barry, and he kisses more shyly at first, but then he gets one hand in her hair and licks into her mouth like he's been longing to do it.

"Oh, wow," Barry says. "You guys are gorgeous."

"Mmm," James says.

"I have a bed," Kara tries to say, but, well, she has James's tongue in her mouth, and she's always been better with actions than with words. She just reaches out blindly and takes Barry by the elbow, then lifts both men easily and flies them to her bedroom.

"Okay, that was awesome," Barry says, leaning back on his elbows. "I bet you could hold me down without even trying." He blushes. "I mean, if that's on the table."

Kara gulps. "Um, _yeah,_ " she says. She likes that idea a whole lot. "James? Are you good?"

James chuckles ruefully. "A threesome with two beautiful superheroes? Uh, yeah, count me in."

"Aww, he says the sweetest things," Barry says. "Come on, guys, let's get naked." In a -- well, in a flash, he's used his superspeed to do just that, leaving his clothes in a neatly-folded pile next to the bed. Kara follows suit before she has a chance to get embarrassed, and then there's just James, still unbuttoning his shirt.

"I can't help but feel like I'm at a disadvantage, here," he says, sliding to the edge of the bed.

"Or," Kara says, hooking her chin over his shoulder, "you're giving us a chance to enjoy the show."

"Seriously, man, you're built as heck," Barry says, eyeing James's pecs.

"Thanks," James says. He gets out of his shirt and pants, leaving him in just clingy black boxer briefs. "Now, somebody was talking about holding Barry down?"

"You could sit on my face, too," Barry says eagerly.

"Really?" Kara blinks, and James groans.

"Heck yeah!" Barry scoots so he's flat on his back, with his arms above his head. "Lay it on me."

"Okay," Kara says nervously. She's not a virgin or anything -- not exactly -- but this is new to her. "What if --"

"James won't let you smother me," Barry says, all confidence. "Right, James?"

"I've got you," James says, and his hands wrap gently but firmly around her waist as she knee-walks up to Barry's head.

"Bet she'd like those a little higher up," Barry points out.

"Kara?"

"Yes, please," Kara says fervently. She leans forward, letting her breasts fall into James's hands as she puts her weight on Barry's wrists. "Oh, yeah, that's good. Barry, are you doing okay?"

"Never better," Barry says cheerfully. "C'mon, I can take it!" He pushes up in her grip, just a little, and she tightens it in response.

"Here goes nothing," Kara jokes, and she lowers her hips towards Barry's face.

"Mmm," Barry says. He lifts his head to nuzzle into her folds, eyes closed with pleasure, and then he opens his mouth --

" _Oh!_ " Kara cries, throwing her head back. James kisses her neck, skimming his thumbs over her nipples.

"Is he good?" James asks, voice husky.

"God, you have no idea," Kara says. She rolls her hips, getting Barry's tongue right up against her clit, where she wants it. He gets with the program right away, fluttering his tongue just hard enough to make her moan.

"Barry," James says, "I want to see Kara come. Are you gonna make that happen?"

" _Unh!_ " Barry keeps making yummy noises, like Kara is delicious, and it's so much, but she needs a little more.

"Help me out, James?" she asks.

"Whatever you want," James says, breath warm in her ear.

"Put your knuckle right --" She pauses to gasp. "--right above Barry's nose. Yeah, just like -- a little harder -- oh, oh -- _oh!_ " Kara comes, thigh muscles quaking with the force of it, and lets go of Barry's wrists.

"Wow," James says reverently, and kisses her on the lips.

"Thanks, guys." Kara climbs shakily off of Barry and flops against the wall, not quite as gracefully as usual. "That was amazing."

"Mmm." She opens her eyes, and James is kissing Barry, whose face is still shiny with her slick.

"Good," she says sleepily. "That's good." She yawns bone-crackingly. Part of her wants to see what the two of them get up to, but part of her...

Kara wakes up to the smell of cake -- _fresh_ cake. "Oooh," she says, before her eyes are even open.

"I figured this would get you going," Barry says. He's grinning at her over a whole cake, with berries and whipped cream and everything, right in her bed with the three of them. This is the best day _ever_.

"I like you," Kara says earnestly. She sits up and kisses him, then James.

"I like you too," James says. "And cake." He cuts them each a huge slice.

"Come back to our universe sometime," James says to Barry, and Kara is so shocked and pleased that she misses her mouth with her fork and gets whipped cream all over her nose.

"What? I can change my mind," James says, smiling at her.

"You've got a little something," Barry tells Kara, gesturing vaguely around his face.

"Oh, do I?" Kara wipes her cheek, then her chin, and Barry laughs.

"Here, let me help." James licks the tip of her nose, then kisses her, mouth sweet.

"Are we going to save this for later, then?" Barry asks, moving the cake to Kara's desk. "Cool."

Kara won't put off cake for most things in life -- come on, it's _cake_ \-- but this? This might be even better than cake.


End file.
